Blaine's Happy Family
by DoggyDoodle
Summary: Everyone loves Anderberry Siblings, but what happens when you add Puck and Santana to that bunch? A big happy family? Maybe not. A story of how the Schuester children struggle with each other, and accept their little brother; Blaine. Klaine drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Ok, so my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think. Mostly I'm just doing this because I thought it would be fun to write them all as siblings.**

**Just saying Santana is adopted, that will probably explain it.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"IT'S MINE!"<p>

"NO, IT WOULDN'T EVEN FIT YOU! YOU'RE TOO FAT!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR BOOBS WOULD POP OUT IF YOU TRIED TO PUT THIS OVER YOUR BIG HEAD!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"What is it about now?" Will Schuester grumbled, turning in the bed.

"Don't you mean, what isn't it?" Shelby Schuester smirked kissing her husband on the cheek. "You do know it's your turn to break them up."

"Yeah I got it," Will sighed getting out of the bed.

He opened the door of his bedroom, revealing his two daughters trying to pry a purple tank top from each other in the hallway.

"Girls, what's going on?" Will demanded, loud enough for the screaming girls to hear.

"She won't give me my top!" Santana exclaimed, pulling the top.

"No, she won't give me my top!" Rachel retorted pulling it back.

"Well now it's mine." Shelby announced, pulling the top away from them, and went straight to the bathroom.

"MOM!" The two girls cried in unison, before stomping back to their bedrooms and slamming their doors.

Will Schuester stood there, a confused look on his face. "I will never understand those girls."

Finally the whole family was downstairs eating their breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Great pancakes Mom, thanks," Blaine grinned at his mother.

"You're welcome Sweetie," Shelby winked, and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Momma's Boy." Puck muttered, eating his pancakes.

"Well Momma's Boy gets extra pancakes," Shelby smirked. "That's what you get when you learn to say your P's and Q's, Noah."

Puck glared at his brother, while Blaine ignored it digging in to his pancakes.

"You got any girls yet, Blainers?" Puck mocked, eyeing his brother.

"Oh. Right, because he wants to be like you?" Santana scoffed.

"Just we never get to see him bringing home a girlfriend. Well not since he was nine. What was her name?" Puck questioned. "Was it Jenny? Yeah, the one that loved Barbie."

Blaine suddenly lost his appetite. "I'm going to school," Blaine muttered, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Hey wait, you're giving me a lift," Rachel called, running after him.

"Great going, Puck," Santana rolled her eyes.

"What? I want to see the dude happy," Puck shrugged. "Doesn't mean you undermine him," Santana glared.

"Alright guys, that's enough," Will interrupted. "Puck, I want you to apologize to Blaine at school."

"Fine," Puck grumbled.

* * *

><p>In the car Blaine was silent. He hasn't told his family he was gay. That he's been dating Kurt Hummel secretly for the last few weeks. He knew they wouldn't accept him; they wouldn't treat him the way they used to.<p>

"Blaine, are you ok?" Rachel asked her voice quiet.

Blaine snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you're kind of going a bit fast," Rachel indicated.

"Oh right, sorry," Blaine coughed awkwardly, slowing the car down.

"Don't mind Puck, you know how he is," Rachel smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah I know, it's just he's an ass sometimes," Blaine grumbled.

"Every family has one," Rachel comforted.

"I guess your right." Blaine smirked pulling up to the school.

"I'll see you later," Rachel said, getting out of the car and walked towards the school.

Blaine turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"Hey." Kurt greeted Blaine from behind.

"Hey," Blaine replied, looking around before he moved closer to the taller boy.

"How was your weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Good," Blaine retorted casually.

"Did you say anything - you know about you being..."

But Blaine interrupted him before he could finish. "N- No, Kurt, you know I can't. Just, not yet."

"Okay, well maybe I'll see you later," Kurt smiled before walking towards the school.

* * *

><p>Rachel was worried about Blaine.<p>

Out of all her siblings, she was closest to Blaine the most. She looked after him and always wanted to be there. Puck and Santana would attack anyone - verbally or fiscally - who hurt him, since he was the baby in the family. Rachel would do her best to guide Blaine, help him.

"Hey babe," Finn greeted his girlfriend when she was walking toward his locker.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her in the cheek. "What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asked when he realized Rachel wasn't her usual perky, bossy self.

"It's just Blaine..." Rachel sighed.

"Tell me." Finn encouraged.

"Well, I don't actually know. Puck was messing with him about not having a girlfriend, but I think it's more than that."

"Rachel, it's so simple," Finn laughed.

Rachel gave Finn a strange look. "Really?"

"You should set him up with a girl, maybe from glee club," Finn grinned, happy with himself.

"Finn, you're a genius!" Rachel grinned, "but who?"

"Well, I may have an idea."

"Apologize yet?" Santana questioned Puck at his locker.

"I don't apologize," Puck shrugged.

"Well, you should apologize to your brother. Just because he's not a man-whore like you," Santana barked.

"I may have an idea to resolve these issues," Rachel announced walking up to the two. "Actually it was Finn's." Rachel indicated to Finn who was beside her.

"I'm surprised Rach, letting someone else get the credit," Santana mocked.

Rachel returned a glare to her sister.

"Right, well tell us then?" Santana ordered.

"Blaine seemed pretty upset about Puck's comment," Rachel began to explain.

"It's not that big of a deal," Puck interrupted.

"_Well_," Rachel emphasized. "I thought it would be nice to set Blaine up on a blind date."

"Not bad, Frankenteen." Santana nodded in approval.

"Who's the girl then?" Puck asked.

"Sugar Motta, we already asked and she's up for it. Said she always thought Blaine was cute," Rachel grinned.

"Well she is sexy." Puck agreed.

"Whoa, hold up. Do you really think that's Blaine's type?" Santana interrupted.

"Well, what is Blaine's type?" Finn asked.

_The group went silent._

"Does Blaine even have a type?" Santana asked.

"Of course he does." Rachel half laughed.

"We just don't know what it is." Puck shrugged.

"Well I guess we should just try and see will Miss Motta work." Rachel suggested.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in to Lima Bean with Kurt after school. They were regulars at Lima Bean, mostly because no one from school goes there. It was a good place to talk.<p>

"Don't you think this is kind of risky?" Blaine asked, after he finished his coffee. He had a worried look on his face. Blaine was becoming more nervous every day.

"No one goes here, Blaine," Kurt said, doing his best to calm his boyfriend.

"What if someone saw us together?" Blaine questioned Kurt.

"Well we're in glee club together. We could just be hanging out... As friends," Kurt added the last bit quickly.

Blaine didn't look convinced by this.

"Well maybe it would be easier," Kurt shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"What easier?" Blaine asked.

"To come out Blaine, to tell people who you really are," Kurt slightly whispered.

"I'm not ready Kurt; I'm not ready to tell my family. Especially with a family like mine."

"They love you, Blaine," Kurt insisted.

"Well I'm still not ready. I'm not ready for people to judge me, for my whole life to change." Blaine fretted.

Kurt took Blaine's hand from under the table. "Blaine we're in this together. You're not alone."

Blaine smiled, looking across at Kurt. "You mean so much to me, Kurt. You're the only person getting me through this," Blaine's voice cracked, he tried to disguise it by coughing. His eyes quickly turned to the floor.

Kurt replied by squeezing Blaine's hand gently under the table.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blainers," Puck greeted his brother when he walked in the door.<p>

He had arrived home from Lima Bean, after having a steamy

Make-out session with Kurt in Kurt's navigator.

Blaine hated that nickname; fortunately Puck was the only one that called him that. "Puck, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaine asked sarcastically, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Look, Dude," Puck began, leading Blaine over to the front-room "I want to say sorry for being a dumb-ass earlier." Puck sat Blaine one the couch.

"Apology accepted," Blaine nodded trying to get up, but the older boy pushed him back down.

"That's not all," Puck smirked.

"Oh? Okay... What else?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Puck, I told you I wanted to be the one to tell him!" An angry Rachel boomed from the kitchen.

"Rachel, this is news that a brother should tell." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it wasn't your idea." Rachel huffed, storming in. While a confused Blaine sat silent.

"It wasn't yours either, it was Finn's." Puck pointed out.

"So I agreed to it, and told you." Rachel growled.

"Did you tell him yet?" Santana asked, coming from the stairs.

"Tell me what?" Blaine blurted angrily.

"We set you up on a blind date." Santana announced.

"Santana!" Rachel and Puck exclaimed in unison.

"What? The poor guy was just standing there dumbfounded, while you two were arguing." Santana shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Blaine interrupted. "I'm not going on a blind date."

"Come one dude, you need some action," Puck smirked at his younger brother.

"What Puck means," Rachel began glaring at Puck. "Is that it's time for you to meet a girl. We thought maybe that's what you wanted."

"So you set me up without my permission?" Blaine retorted.

"Come on, Hobbit," Santana assured.

"Don't call me that!" Blaine snapped. "You guys know nothing about me, and you sure as hell don't have the right to do something like that."

"Blaine, we're just trying to help," Rachel assured.

"I don't need your help," Blaine growled, before stomping up the stairs and slamming his door shut.

"Great going Rachel," Puck grumbled.

"How is this fault?" Rachel growled.

"It just is," Puck answered bluntly.

"We need to help him, find out what's wrong," Rachel insisted.

"Don't you think we've done enough meddling for now?" Santana groaned.

"Well he seemed pretty upset, what would happen if we didn't make sure he was alright?" Rachel insisted. "He could do something drastic, like runaway. Or-or he could hurt himself, or worse he could decide it's too much and end it! "Rachel cried." Oh God, get rid of all the knives! How many belts does Blaine have? I'll go up and make sure he hasn't done anything." Rachel cried, scrambled up the stairs to Blaine's room.

Puck and Santana stared after her in amazement. Before realizing that it was Rachel, and this was common for her.

Rachel was heading for Blaine's door, when something stopped her. She heard Blaine on the phone; Rachel pressed her ear against the door.

"Just problems with the family," Rachel heard Blaine grumble in to the phone. "Actually it seems to be all of them, not just Rachel being - well Rachel."

"What does that mean?" Rachel huffed to herself.

"I know, it's just, I want to be able to spend more time with you," Blaine gushed. "Be able to kiss you or hold your hand without a chance of us getting caught."

Rachel could feel her mouth drop to the floor. Blaine has a girlfriend?

Rachel crept away from the door, and retreated down the stairs. When she reached the front-room she was completely giddy.

"How can your mood change so quickly?" Puck questioned Rachel when he saw her face.

"I know why Blaine has been acting strange lately," Rachel grinned.

"Well it looks like good news, go on then spill," Santana encouraged.

"Blaine has a girlfriend!" Rachel squealed.

"Really, wait, how do you know?" Santana asked.

"I heard him on the phone, he was saying, how he wanted to kiss her and blah, blah, all lovey dovey stuff!"

"We need to see this girl; she has to be H-O-T for her to date my little bro." Puck instructed.

"Shut up, Puck. As long as she cares about Blaine, that's good enough for me." Rachel swore.

"Why haven't we met her yet?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, maybe Blaine's not ready to bring her home," Puck shrugged.

"We can't allow that, we have to tell Blaine we know. Encourage him to let us meet this girl." Rachel instructed.

"Even though I love being sneaky and finding dirt on people, I have to say no to this," Santana objected. "Rachel, he's our brother. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I hate when you're right," Rachel scowled. "Fine, _we_ will-"

Puck coughed loudly to correct Rachel.

Rachel glared. "_I_ will back off."

Blaine got off the phone, a slight smile on his face. He wanted to see Kurt, so they planned to meet at his house.

Blaine opened his bedroom door, and sneaked down the stairs. When he got to the front door, he began to open it, thinking he got away.

"Blaine?" Rachel called, hearing him.

Blaine frowned at how his sister could hear like a dog.

"I'm going out!" Blaine called back.

"Ok, see you later."

Blaine was surprised Rachel hadn't asked him a million and one questions.

Like,_ where are you going?_

_Who are you with?_

_Are you drinking?_

_Are you capable to drive?_

_What time will you be home?_

_Do Mam and Dad know about this?_

Blaine just decided to ignore it, and be glad he didn't have to do the usual routine.

* * *

><p>When he got to the Hummel-Hudson house and snook around to the back door. As per-usual Kurt was waiting for him. He grabbed the younger boy's hand letting him in, and Blaine followed him up the stairs.<p>

"Finn ho - _mmph_" Blaine asked, but he was interrupted by Kurt crashing their lips together.

"Gone out," Kurt breathed against the other boys lips. Blaine shuddered at the feeling, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss.

While the boys were upstairs they didn't hear the front door open. Finn came in from hanging out with Sam. Finn had a great idea for Regionals and really wanted to discuss it with Kurt. Finn searched the kitchen, but Kurt wasn't in there, so Finn assumed he was upstairs and trudged up the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine were now located on the bed, Lady Gaga was blasting on the stereo so they could not hear Finn coming up the stairs. Finn reached the door, he knocked but there was no answer.

"Kurt?" Finn called opening the door. He looked in to see Kurt on top of Blaine

Blaine looked towards the door, their eyes locked. Quickly he pulled away from Kurt. "Oh shit."

Kurt's eyes turned to where Blaine was looking, he seen his brother stand there. Before Kurt could say anything Finn stumbled out of the room, mumbling what sounded like an apology.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Blaine groaned his head in his hands.

"Blaine it's okay," Kurt comforted.

"It's not. My sister's boyfriend and my brother's best-friend knows I'm gay!"

"Maybe he didn't see you," Kurt suggested. "He seemed to be so shocked he practically fell out the door"

"Yes he did! He looked right at me." Blaine groaned, now pacing the floor.

"You stay here, I'll go talk to him," Kurt told him, going out the door.

Finn was sitting on his bed, not sure what he just saw. This was the first time Finn ever saw his brother kissing another guy. He accepted that he was gay, and stood by him, but it was weird seeing it. Something weirder was seeing who it was with, he was nearly certain it was Blaine.

"Finn," Kurt called, walking in to his brother's room.

"I'm really sorry Kurt, I didn't know." Finn apologized.

"It's okay Finn," Kurt assured, sitting beside him on the bed. "Did you see who that was?"

Finn nodded. "I know it was Blaine. Is he?"

Kurt nodded.

"You can't tell anyone," Blaine said, he was standing at the door listening to the conversation. "Not Rachel or Puck, no one."

Finn looked up; he saw the stress in Blaine's face, the fear in his eyes.

"You can trust me dude. I won't," Finn assured.

Kurt nodded at Blaine, assuring him that Finn meant it.

"Can I ask? Are you guys dating?" Finn asked.

"Yes, in secret though," Kurt told him, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone, Finn. I - I know I will eventually, just not right now," Blaine mumbled, eyes located on the ground.

"I understand, I watched Kurt being bullied and did nothing about it. I guess this is my chance to help you guys. Don't worry Blaine, you can trust me," Finn nodded, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"I'm sure I can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Please review! Again my first fanfic, but I'm hoping if people review I will be able to do better in many more fics! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews and reading my story!

This chapter is more of filler then anything, but it will lead to good stuff!

Disclaimer: I was told I had to do this. Obviously I don't own Glee or Gwynth Paltrow.

Chapter 2

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Will asked his wife.

"Of course it is. We can trust our kids." Shelby reassured.

"We can trust Rachel and Blaine, but Puck and Santana? I'm not so sure. We can't just leave for a week."

"Come on we went through this. Rachel will surely call if anything is going on," Shelby assured, wrapping her hands round her husband's neck.

"I guess we do need a break," Will agreed.

"That's the spirit. Now go finish packing and we'll break the news to the kids," Shelby ordered.

"Break it? They'll be celebrating after," Will grumbled.

...

"Guys, family meeting!" Shelby called from the kitchen.

"Puck, what did you do now?" Santana grumbled at her brother.

"I didn't do anything... I think."

The kids got in to the kitchen and sat across from their parents.

"Is this about how Blaine broke my CD player? I think we need to discuss that," Rachel demanded.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Blaine groaned.

"Obviously not enough, that's what were here to discuss," Rachel continued.

"Actually Rachel," Will interrupted. "We wanted to announce something that involves all of you."

"Cut to the chase Dad," Santana commanded. "What's the deal?"

"Your father and I are going to Hawaii for a week," Shelby announced.

"Wait, what? Why?" Rachel questioned. "You can't just leave."

"We decided that Rachel is in charge," Shelby cut in.

_"Hell no!"_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"How can you do this to us?"_

This was many of the responses that the parents got.

"Why does Rachel get to be in charge? I'm older," Puck complained.

"So am I," Santana added.

"We know that, but I'm sure you already know why we didn't pick you two," Shelby laughed.

"Seriously? She thought that the family meeting was about me breaking her stereo," Blaine began.

"Which will be an important matter to discuss when I'm in charge," Rachel interrupted.

"Why can't it be me?" Blaine grunted.

"You're too young, Blaine darling." Shelby acknowledged.

The kids eventually run out of things to argue on, and were stuck now on simple questions.

"When are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Two days," Shelby answered.

"We left out a list of numbers and rules on this sheet," Will instructed, showing them the sheet.

Rachel promptly picked it up scanning over the list, while the others didn't bother to take a second look.

"Is that it?" Shelby asked, the four of them nodded their heads. "Right, well we have to finish packing."

Shelby and Will went up the stairs, while their kids stayed sitting around the table.

"We get the house to ourselves for a whole week," Puck grinned.

"I've got a feeling this will be good," Santana smirked.

"Oh no, we're following every rule on this list," Rachel hissed.

"Lighten up Rachel," Puck grumbled.

"We're doing everything on this list. End of discussion," Rachel ordered.

Santana and Puck shared a glance, luckily Rachel didn't notice. Blaine on the other hand did.

"This is going to be on heck of a week," Blaine thought to himself.

After two days Will and Shelby were ready to go. They had everything ready and were waiting for the taxi to bring them to the airport.

Both of them kissed their four kids goodbye.

"I think I forgot to mention," Shelby spoke up.

"You didn't actually think we are that stupid," Will smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"We aren't going to let you stay here on our own," Will stifled a laugh.

"We got you guys a sort of baby-sitter to stay here with you," Shelby explained.

"Baby-sitter?" Puck gasped. "Mom we're not ten!"

"No you're eighteen, which is worse. We don't want to come home to a destroyed house," Will nagged.

"Who is it then? Is it someone we know?" Blaine asked.

"A stranger? No way, they could be murderers," Rachel squeaked.

"Guys it's just my sister, Holly," Shelby reassured.

The disappointed look on the kids' faces was gone, except Rachel's.

"Mom you know how Holly is. You can't trust us but y-"

"That's great Mom!" Puck interrupted Rachel's ranting.

"Why did you tell us we were going to be on our own?" Santana sulked.

"We didn't want you guys going on how you were old enough to take care of yourselves for the next two days. We decided to leave it till the last minute," Will explained.

"Then why did you tell me I was in charge," Rachel grumbled.

"That might have been for fun," Shelby smirked, but then saw the angry expression on Rachel's face. "No, but even Holly needs to be sorted out. Rachel you make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Well hey guys!" Holly exclaimed from the doorway.

Even though the kids were disappointed they wouldn't be on their own, they still were happy to see their fun aunt.

Holly hugged all of the kids.

"Hey Shel," Holly greeted her sister.

"Right we talked about the rules on the phone," Shelby nodded.

"Yup, these guys will be little angels when you get back," Holly guaranteed.

"That's good," Will began, but was cut off when he heard the taxi arrive. "Well we better be going, we'll see you guys soon."

"Remember to email," Shelby told the kids, before they went out the door bags in hand.

"Bye have a good trip!" Holly called after them.

Holly closed the door shut. "Right well kick back and relax," Holly grinned at the kids.

"Well I'm going out," Blaine announced walking out.

"Wait, but its nine o clock," Rachel responded, stopping him.

"Yeah so, I'll be home before eleven Rach," Blaine shrugged.

"Could you give me a lift to Britt's house?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure," Blaine agreed, grabbing his keys.

Rachel gave Holly a stern look.

"Oh come on Rachel he said he'll be back before eleven," Holly pointed out. "Live a little Rach. You guys go on and have fun."

Rachel grumbled under her breath, heading up the stairs. She knew that it was going to be a manic week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blaine, mail!" Puck called.

Blaine ran down the stairs to Puck.

"What is there for me?" Blaine asked.

"Just a letter," Puck answered, giving him the large envelope.

Blaine immediately opened it, slowly fishing the continents of the letter.

It was a photo.

Blaine's face paled, he quickly shoved it back in before anyone could see it.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Rachel asked when she saw the expression on her brother's face.

"I'm- uh fine. I - I'll be in my room," Blaine stammered, scrambling up the stairs while Puck and Rachel watched him go.

Blaine ran in to his room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Blaine sat down on his desk, and opened the letter again. It had to pieces of paper on it, one with a message the other had a photo printed on it.

Blaine first looked at the message which said; _either you tell or I'll tell for you._

Reading the message, Blaine could feel his heart beating, the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, his hands shaking.

He got out the other piece of paper with the photo. He examined the photo, the sun was low, which mean it was sundown when it was taken. Kurt's car was in view in the parking lot of 'Lima Bean'.

You could see Kurt sitting in the driver's seat, his sandy brown hair as perfect as usual. His eyes were half closed but still shining through the blur of the photo. An arm was wrapped around his neck; Blaine looked at the person who was sitting beside Kurt in the car.

_It was himself_

Blaine could see himself kissing Kurt on the lips. So did the person who took the photo, the person who was going to tell everyone that he was _gay_.

Blaine was angry at himself.

_How could he be so stupid and not be careful!_ _He practically allowed this person to do this to him, to ruin his life._

Blaine could feel shivers run through his body, his heart sink and now the room was spinning. Blaine sunk his head in his hands, trying to stop the dizziness.

Blaine propped his head up when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he stuffed the letter in the drawer.

"Come in," Blaine called, his voice still a bit shaky.

Rachel slowly pushed the door open.

"Hey, Blaine,"

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine replied, trying to look casual and calm as much as possible.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," Rachel began, sitting on Blaine's bed across from him.

"About what?"

"Well, you've kind of been acting strange lately. Sneaking around, going out a lot and not telling me where," Rachel rambled.

"Rachel, it's nothing," Blaine lied for about the hundredth time.

Blaine did his best to keep his voice from shaking. Inside he was freaking out, wanting to break down and tell his sister. He was probably still pale, and he knew Rachel noticed. Just from the way he was looking at him, it wouldn't be long till she was asking him many questions.

"Actually I was talking to Finn, and he-," Rachel began to explain but was cut off by Blaine.

"What? What did he say?" Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine, calm down. Finn just said that it was probably just guy stuff. That I wouldn't understand," Rachel huffed.

"Oh right, well again it's really nothing."

"Blaine, why don't you just tell me?" Rachel demanded.

"Tell y-you what?" Blaine gulped.

"I already know it's pretty obvious. You might as well just confess." Rachel ordered.

"It is?" Blaine asked. He looked down at himself, was it that obvious that he was gay?

"Rachel, just let me explain."

"Oh you have a lot of explaining to do," Rachel grunted, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what exactly to say to you. I'm, um not sure if I want to, b-but I really should," Blaine stuttered. "Rachel, I'm dating K-."

"I knew it!" Rachel interrupted. "You're sneaking around with someone. Well go one, who is she?

_She_, well this obviously meant that Rachel didn't know. Blaine breathed out, realizing that he would have nearly told Rachel that he was gay. Then he remembered the letter, he was going to have to soon.

"You'll find out soon enough," Blaine assured.

"Oh come on Blaine. I know it's been going on a while; you obviously really like this girl. Why don't you just tell me," Rachel insisted.

"This person is very important to me. That's why you're going to meet hi - um... this person soon."

Rachel bit her lip. She wanted to object, but decided to go with the information Blaine had given her. "Fine," Rachel grunted. "Will you be bringing her to the dance?"

"Dance?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine," Rachel nodded slowly, "the Valentine's Day Dance."

"That's on? Again?"

"Every February Blaine, how did you miss all the posters around the school?"

"Oh crap, I completely forgot," Blaine groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Obviously the person who was blackmailing him was going to out Blaine at the dance. "When is it?"

"Three days," Rachel answered.

"Right, well I gotta go," Blaine told her, grabbing the letter from the drawer and running out.

"Did you know about the dance?" Blaine asked Kurt, dropping on the bed in Kurt's bedroom.

"Of course I knew about it," Kurt sighed. "It's not like we'll be going."

"I guess you're right," Blaine grumbled.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Blaine was surprised at what Kurt said. He never told Kurt about the person blackmailing him, how did he know something was bothering him.

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing's wrong." Blaine lied, planting a smile on his face.

"Blaine, I know something's the matter. It's me you're talking to," Kurt replied, sitting next to Blaine on the bed.

"Fine," Blaine gave in. "Someone sent me this," Blaine said taking out the letter.

Kurt opened it, his eyes growing wide. "What is this?" Kurt gasped.

"Blackmail, I guess," Blaine answered. "Kurt, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Do you think this person is really going to tell?" Kurt asked. "He didn't exactly demand you give him money or anything at all.

"That's exactly why he is going to tell. He just finds my misery fun! Some jackass who will go out of his way to make someone suffer," Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine, please don't be so upset," Kurt begged.

"Well how am I supposed to feel, Kurt? My life is going to be ruined."

"It's going to be better," Kurt assured. "Sure maybe there will be obstacles and it will be hard at the start, but you're finally showing people who you are, Blaine. The real you, no more hiding or sneaking around."

"I'm not ready, Kurt," Blaine said, tears welling in his eyes.

"You will never be ready. It's just something you have to do. Maybe now, a few weeks, maybe even ten years. Eventually you have to, and this person is just giving you an expiration date."

Blaine pulled Kurt in, first looking in Kurt's eyes, the blue - green color shining back at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For being you," Blaine breathed, then leaning in and kissing Kurt softly.

They lay against the bed, bodies pressed together. While Kurt had his head rested on Blaine's shoulder.

**Chapter 3 completed! Chapter four isn't too far behind; I've got the next few chapters planned out so all I have to do is write them.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, but please please send me a review! I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter if you do.**

**Also send me prompts of what you want to see happening, I don't mind and I'd like to know what my readers want.**


End file.
